Wolf's Moon
by Fee Neex
Summary: -CH 5 up- (Thank you so much Anarya for the perfect title) The guys find a mute girl and Tsume is falling for her, but he doesn't want to admit it. When she disappears, will he follow? And if he follows, will he find her?
1. CH 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Wolf's Rain, but I do own Moon, Adrian, his pack, and Aelianas Forest**. **Not that that's much to brag about.**

**A/N- I have no idea what to title this, so for now I am calling it Wolf. Yes, I know, it's not very creative, so I would love it if people would send me suggestions!**

The young woman dropped her pack to the ground. She had walked for miles and she was exhausted. The large tree was twisted and shriveled, but it gave enough shade for her. The desert seemed to go on forever, and she didn't seemed to be any farther then she had been when she had started to walk that morning. She held her hands up and stretched. She pulled off her hat and her hair tumbled out of it. It was white, pure white. It was curly and reached to mid-thigh. Her silver eves looked around, watching for any signs of people coming. She didn't see anyone, so she gathered up her hair, bundled it back into her hat, dropped next to her bag and feel asleep instantly.

- - xXx - -

"Is she dead?"

"No. She's still breathing."

"She's kinda pretty."

"Just leave her. She shouldn't have been out here by herself in the first place."

"Oh, don't say that, Tsume."

"Yeah."

She could hear voices above her, but thought it was just a dream. One of the voices was soothing, although she didn't understand how, because it was deep and gruff, and held no compassion at all. She smiled slightly. 'I always fall for the bad ones. I wonder what he looks like…'

"Miss? Are you alright?" A hand shook her, and her eyes fluttered. 'I guess I'm not asleep. There're real people next to me. I feel like crying. A week without hearing one single voice, and now I hear four.' She sat up slowly and looked around. There were three guys around her. One had brown hair and a friendly face. He wore a large metal collar with an "H" engraved on it. Another was young, with auburn hair. He was with smiling at her. The third was kneeling next to her with a hand on her shoulder. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She frowned slightly. She thought she had heard another voice. She turned and he was next to her. She gasped a little, and couldn't help but stare. He was tall, and looked older then the other boys. He had silver hair and piercing amber eyes. He wore all black leather. He watched her stare at him with a bored expression on his face. Her breath caught. He was so handsome, and radiated attitude. 'Yeah, I always fall for the bad one…'

"Miss? Are you okay?" She turned to the guy next to her. He was really cute too. She nodded.

He looked relieved. The boy with the auburn hair knelt in front of her. He also had a relieved expression. It was sweet.

"We're glad you're okay. But what are you doing out all the way here? It's dangerous to be here alone."

She smiled at him. He sounded so much like her younger brother. Her good mood disappeared with that thought. Her brother… Her sweet, innocent, caring baby brother. 'Praen…' She turned her head, knowing the tears were forming and not willing for the strangers to see it.

"Miss? Are you okay?" The cute one. She nodded her head, still not looking up.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked the boy with a collar.

She opened her mouth to answer, then shut it back up. How could she have forgotten? She had no voice. _He_ had taken it from her. She pointed to her throat, than shook her head. The others looked confused. She pointed back to her throat and shook her head again. They still didn't get it.

"She's mute. She can't talk." Silver, she had named him that because of his hair, didn't move, just stood there to the side. He had a beautiful voice. It reminded her of Adrian's.

Angel, the auburn one, looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. She didn't want to see it. She hated pity. Just because she couldn't talk didn't mean she was helpless.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't want to…offend you." She couldn't stay mad at him after hearing the genuine caring she heard in his voice. She smiled in forgiveness. She reached out and cupped his cheek. Silver started toward her, watching her every move. His cheek was so soft, so smooth. So real. So alive. She dropped her hand as is his skin had burned her. He watched her with wide eyes. Silver relaxed a fraction of a bit.

"So, where're ya headed?" asked Collar. She pointed west, toward the Aelianas Forest, where she hoped to meet Adrian.

"What's over that way? Isn't it just the Barren Woods?"

She nodded, Yes, Barren Woods. That's what the humans called it. Hopefully she could meet Adrian there, and they could look for Adrian's pack there, together.

"But there's nothing there. People go in there and never come out."

She shrugged and just pointed there again. She had to go there.

"What's your name?" Silver asked abruptly. She turned toward him, frowning. He knew she couldn't answer that, why was he even asking?

He pointed to the dirt by her feet. "Write it out. You _can_ write?" he asked it in a condescending tone. She glared at him and wrote her name out in the dirt.

"Moon."

"Moon? That's… different." Cutie smiled slightly at her.

"I think it's nice," added Angel, smiling. Collar nodded. She looked over at Silver. She lifted an eyebrow. Her air definitely said, "See? I'm mute, not stupid." He didn't say anything.

Then Angel jumped. "Oh, you don't know our names! My name is Toboe. This is Kiba and Hige, and that's Tsume."

Tsume. Moon stared at him. She knew she was staring but didn't care. It suited him. Tsume. Yeah, she was falling hard. And he hadn't said anything to her. She didn't even know anything about him, except for his name and that he had a definite attitude.

"What?" he growled at her, eyes narrowing. Moon just smiled and turned back to the others. Then she noticed the darkening sky. The sun was finally going down, and it looked beautiful. The sky was turning red and orange and yellow. It looked like the sky was on fire, and she wouldn't have been surprised if it had started to smolder and burn.

Cutie, no Kiba, noticed her watching the sky. "Yeah, it's almost dark. You're welcome to stay with us for awhile."

Moon smiled in thanks, then stood up. The world spun and she started to fall. The world started to fade to black. 'I'm fainting. For the first time in my life, I'm fainting. Well, at least I'm surrounded by cute guys. One of them is bound to catch me.'

And one of them did. She felt strong arms close around her, then she drifted away.

- - xXx - -

A/N (2) – When I first started writing this, I didn't know if should put it up or not; I didn't think anybody would read it. >. But I decided to put it up, just for fun. Please review and tell me if I should continue!

A/N (3)- Are the guys too OOC? If they are please tell me and I'll try to fix it!


	2. CH 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wolf's Rain or the guys… Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?**

**A/N- I've gotten a lot more reviews for this then I thought I would…so that's probably why I won't update very often, 'cause I haven't really thought out the whole plot! But I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**

* * *

**

CH 2 

Tsume watched the girl sleeping next to the fire Kiba had started. Usually they wouldn't have bothered, because their fur gave them enough heat in the night. It was one of the many things that fascinated him, and that he would never show. He wondered how it could be so hot in the morning and then could enough the see their breaths in the night.

It seemed that the human had passed out from being out in the heat with no shade and no water. 'Stupid humans. They always push themselves too hard, then expect others to watch after them.'

He didn't understand why, but he couldn't stop watching her. She looked about a couple of years younger then him, maybe a little younger then Kiba too. She was short, well, at least to him. She couldn't have been that much over five feet. She was skinny and light. He had felt her ribs when he had caught her. And that was another thing that bounced around in his head. Why had he raced to catch her? Kiba had been right there. Why hadn't he let him catch her? He didn't know and didn't really_ want_ to know.

But her eyes had captivated him. They were silver, a bright shining silver that rivaled the moon. Her name was perfect for her. It matched her perfectly.

"Oh look! Tsume can't keep his eyes away from Moon! You've been starin' at her all night." Hige couldn't keep his glee contained.

Tsume just looked at him. "Don't kid yourself. I'm not so desperate I'm gonna start lookin' at humans."

Kiba smiled slightly. "But she is pretty."

"Yeah, she is. She's really pretty!" Toboe looked at him innocently, but Tsume knew he was a lot more mature then he let on.

"Then why don't any of you go after her? I have no interest in her."

"Then why do ya keep starin' at her?" Hige had a huge smile on his face.

Tsume glared at him, then turned away. He wasn't going to answer questions they had no right to know the answers to.

Kiba saved him from the others. "Come on guys, you can bother Tsume tomorrow. We need to get some sleep." Hige and Toboe relented. They settled down, but Tsume stayed awake and stared at the moon.

* * *

Moon woke up to the voices of Kiba and Tsume fighting. 'I'm never gonna get over this… I'm actually hearing people's voices, even if they are yelling this early in the morning.'

"NO! We are not going with her!"

"Tsume, be reasonable. She's mute, and young. How long do you think she's going to last without being cheated or raped?"

"It's none of our business if she gets into trouble! It's her own damn fault for being out here alone!'

A new voice broke in, Toboe. "C'mon Tsume, don't be that way. We'll just take her where she needs to go. She's probably meeting someone there if, she's going all the way to the Barren Woods."

Hige's voice joined in. "Yeah, Tsume. Have some pity. And it's not that- OooF!" He was cut off by a fist in his stomach.

Moon stood over him, a dangerous look in her eyes. 'I do not need pity. I am not weak.'

Tsume grabbed her by the arm. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Moon glared at him. He stared at her for a minute and then let go and walked away. "I don't think she's as helpless as we like to think." Suddenly, he was right in front of her again. Moon blinked and jerked back. He was _fast_. "But that doesn't mean you're the strongest out here. You could easily get beaten. Which is why we're going with you." Moon got the dangerous look back in her eyes. "No arguments. We're going with you."

Hige stood up, smile back on his face. He gave Moon a glance telling her that he wasn't angry with her for punching him. "I thought you didn't want to go, Tsume. Why the change in feelings?"

Tsume didn't look at Hige. He just walked away.

Kiba smiled a little. "I guess we're going with you. I really hope you don't mind. I know you're not weak, but I just couldn't let you go all by yourself." Moon sighed and nodded. Toboe gave her a soothing smile. "Don't mind Tsume. He's just a little confused."

Hige scratched his head. "About what?"

Toboe just shook his head. "It's none of our business."

"Then how come you know?"

Toboe just shrugged.

Moon walked away. She didn't really mind them going with her, but she couldn't stand the thought that they thought she was weak. 'Stupid humans. Always thinking that just because you have boobs you're weak. I don't know how they've lasted this long…' She came to the little tiny stream she had seen yesterday. She knelt down and cupped her hand, bringing water to her mouth. It tasted bad, but she was thirsty, and it was the only thing she had to drink. She stood up and stretched. She took of her hat and her white hair fell down, shining in the bright sun. She scratched her head. She really needed to wash her hair. She didn't like to be dirty, although if she had to stay dirty, she wouldn't complain. She plopped down on the hard ground, then rolled to her stomach. She twisted a strand of her hair around her finger. She missed Adrian. He had been her best friend ever since they had been pups. He was funny, kind, smart, and mischievous. He had been a troublemaker, a joker. 'I wonder how he is… I wonder if he still has that grin on his face. I wonder if his hair is still short… I miss him so much…'

"What're you doing out here by yourself?" asked a rough voice from behind her. She rolled and jumped to her feet. I t was only Tsume. She glared at him, telling him with her eyes that she was NOT pleased.

"Tryin' to run off? What're you hiding?" Tsume stared into her eyes, like he was trying to see the answers in her eyes.

Moon stared back, silent, since that was the only option she had. She had never wished so much that she could talk before this moment. She wanted to talk to Tsume, tell him everything, confide in him. She didn't understand why. He had been nothing but rude to her, and didn't trust her.

Wait… Why was she even trying? He was a human. She could never be with him, at least, not in the way she wanted to be with him.

'Do I love him? Do I love a human I just met? No, it can't be. Could it?'

"You should answer me," Tsume said.

Moon looked at him shocked. Did he think she was lying about being mute? Nobody could be _that_ dense.

Tsume just waited. She waited with him. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally she got tired of it. She stepped toward him. She had no idea what she was gonna do to him. He stood his ground, not scared by her. Since she was a lot shorter then him, she could understand why. She probably wasn't a very intimidating figure. 'I want to shake him. I want him to be stunned for once, and not so arrogant.' She did the first thing she could think of. She punched him.

**

* * *

**

I think that was a cliffy. I dunno know. Review if you want more.


	3. CH 3

**Disclaimer- Do not own anything. Especially Wolf's Rain.**

**A/N- You love me, you really love me! –tear- Okay, I'm done now, so you can stop looking at me like that! I'm just so happy that people really like this! That's why I put this up so fast. I was going to wait for more reviews, but I couldn't! Thank you all for inspiring me!**

**Note- In the story: 'thoughts' "talking" '_Moon's evil little voice'_**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_Leigh: I hope this CH answers your question! They probably would have figured it out already, but yeah, I did bend the rules. But only a little!_**

**_Suaru: Yes, she does have guts! I don't think I would EVER be able to hit Tsume. But she doesn't know him like we do. Poor thing. I wonder what he's gonna do to her..._**

**_Ms. Mug: I'm glad you like this too! And no, of course I did not discontinue 38 Shades! I would never! I would be too afraid of the reviewers who would come after me with sharp, pointy objects! I promise to have CH 7 up soon!_**

**_Irukapooka: Ha! I have continued!_**

* * *

****

CH 3

'She punched me.' Tsume stood shocked, staring at the tiny human who had just punched him. He couldn't believe it. She had punched him. A human. And he hadn't seen it coming. Why hadn't he seen it coming???

Because he trusted her. Why? He had no idea. And now she had just violated that trust by punching him. Payback time.

He whipped his hand forward, grabbed her hair, and pulled her to him. She made a choked sound that was probably the closest thing she could manage to a scream. He believed that she was mute; he had just wanted to she her reaction if he had acted like he didn't. Her hair felt silky in his hand. He gentled his hand and she relaxed slightly. He ran her hair through his fingers, but didn't move or say anything. She relaxed even more. He waited a minute, then grabbed her by the waist, hefted her up, and threw her into the tiny stream.

She landed with a splash. She sat in the water, mouth open and eyes wide. He struggled to keep the smile of his face.

"Don't punch me again," he said in his coldest voice, "or I will do much worse to you." He turned around and walked away, leaving her astonished in the water.

That woman was the most unusual human he had ever met. He didn't know what to do or say around her. She didn't seem to be scared of him, while almost every other human he met was. 'Could I be falling for her? No. That's ridiculous. Not only did I just meet her, she's a human. There can be nothing. I won't let there be anything.'

* * *

Moon was pissed and it showed. She strode into the camp soaking wet, anger pulsing from her. Hige opened his mouth to say something, but Toboe elbowed him in the ribs. Hige looked at Toboe, but Toboe just shook his head.

"Moon? Are you okay?" Kiba started toward her. Moon just gave him a Look, and he backed off. She plopped down next to where the fire had been and stared off into the distance.

He had thrown her into the water! That idiot human had picked her up and thrown her into the water! If she hadn't been so stunned, she would have knocked him on his ass the instant he had touched her.

'_Don't deny that you didn't like him toughing you?'_

'What the-? That has nothing to do with it! He threw me into the water!'

'_C'mon, I know that you're not _that_ mad. At least you got a reaction out of him!'_

'That was NOT the reaction I was going for! Wait. Who the hell are you?'

'_Hehe. You're talking to yourself. That's funny. And to your question, I'm your Voice.'_

'My what?'

'_Your voice. Ya know, your conscience, your devil, your angel, the voice in your head that talks back and makes you mad but you can't do anything about it 'cause it's not real?'_

'Oh. Well, lets get this straight, I did NOT enjoy Tsume tossing me into the water and making me wet!'

_'Did I _say _that you enjoyed it? Noooo. I said you enjoyed him touching you.'_

'Well, yeah, kinda. But why? I just met him, and all I know about him is that he's a mean, arrogant son of a –'

_'Hey! Potty mouth!'_

'Sorry. But as I was saying, why do I like him so much? I barely even know him, but I already feel like I love him. I don't believe in love at first sight.'

_'It doesn't matter. Sometimes, things happed whether you want them to or not. Get used to it, 'cause it's going to happen a lot for awhile.'_

'Huh? What does that mean?'

There was silence.

'Hey, come back!'

Nothing.

Moon waited for the voice to come back, but it kept silent. 'I'm going insane. I'm hearing voices in my head. Great. Wet AND crazy.'

* * *

Toboe watched Moon fume. He smiled . He knew that Moon was perfect for Tsume. He could tell when she had stared at him, then he had stared at her. Tsume never stared at anybody. He wanted Tsume to be happy for once, instead of lonely. He knew Tsume was lonely, even with them around. For some reason, none of them could fill that space in his heart.

'I wonder when they'll realize that she's a wolf? I don't understand why they think she's human. I guess their noses are on a holiday. Sad.'

Toboe stood up, intent on finding Tsume and Talking to him.

* * *

Tsume was at the moment on a little hill not far from where they were. Well, to humans it would be far, but not to him. He had gone to try and get Moon out of his mind. The run had been a temporary comfort, but then she had crept back in, like the sneaky human she was.

'Why can't I get her out? I am so tired of having to ask myself these questions! I always used to know what I want and why I want it, instantly. Now, I'm going in circles. Damnit.'

"Tsume? What'cha doin' all the way out here?"

Tsume turned to find Toboe standing not far from him. The runt was getting better and better at staying quiet.

"Nothing."

Toboe just came closer and sat next to him. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He dropped his head unto his hands. "C'mon, Tsume. You can talk to me."

Tsume sighed and mimicked Toboe's actions. Yeah, he could talk to the runt, for some strange, obscure reason. He knew that Toboe was a lot smarter and mature he let on. But still, he didn't like to talk about his feelings.

"I don't know. She's… different."

"I'm assuming you mean Moon."

"Yeah. I have no idea what to do with her. I want to do things with her I've never done before."

Toboe gave Tsume a laughing glance. "I think that's too much information, Tsume."

Tsume bopped Toboe on the head. "Not that! No, I mean like, give her hugs, hold her hand, comfort her when she's sad. I have no idea why the hell I wanna do that."

Toboe looked back outward. "I guess… I think that's how you feel when you're in love. Are you in love, Tsume?"

Tsume's eyes widened. "Hell no! Why would you think that?! No, wait, I don't wan' an answer."

Toboe looked at Tsume sympathetically. Poor Tsume, he was so confused by his feelings. But it was good too. Finally there was somebody who affected him, made him confused, and knocked him off his hill. Toboe thought it was for the best.

"It's okay, Tsume. You don't have to answer my question for me. But you do have to answer it for yourself. Are you in love?"

Tsume just stared out into space, not sure if he wanted the answer.

* * *

It was night, and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except Moon. She was wide-awake, mind consumed with past memories.

xXx

_"Moon? Where's Momma and Poppa?"_

_"They're in the sky, Praen. They're in the sky, watching over us."_

_"How come they had to die? Did they want to leave us?"_

_Moon quickly hugged her little brother, sitting next to her on the hill, watching the stars twinkle. "Of course not, darling. They never wanted to leave us. Don't think things like that."_

_Praen pulled close to his older sister. "Then why're they gone?"_

_"Because there are bad people in the world, Praen. Bad people who do bad things for no reason, and leave others to suffer." Moon got mad just thinking of them, one in particular. She would never get that image out of her mind, him standing over the bodies of her parents, blood everywhere._

_"Why do we have to suffer, Moon? How could they be so mean? How could they take Momma and Poppa away?" Praen burst into tears, throwing himself into his sister's arms. _

_Moon held the six-year-old close to her. She petted his head and murmured soothing sounds. Tears ran down her own cheeks._

_"Don't worry, baby," she whispered to him. "I'll find him. I promise, for Momma, for Poppa, for you, for me. I'll find him and kill him."_

xXx

Moon remembered her promise. She had meant it with all her heart. So why was she here, safe and sound, while all her family was dead? She had to leave, had to find Adrian.

She gathered up her things, and took one last look around her. She would miss these boys. She blew a kiss in Toboe's direction. She stared at Tsume's face. He had a frown on his face. She winked at him. 'Don't worry. I'll come back for you.'

Moon walked away. She looked up at the sky. 'See, darling? I told you I would go find him.'

* * *

Okay, well, here it is. Please review! And I **STILL **ideas for a better title, one that fits the story. Unless you WANT me to keep the one I have now…

And I do realize that this CH is probably short, so sorry!


	4. CH 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wolf's Rain, 'cause if I did, Moon would definitely be in it!**

**Note- In the story: "talking" 'thoughts' _'Tsume's evil little voice'_**

* * *

Dedicated to Anarya, who thought up the perfect title!!!

* * *

**_xWhit3StaRx_**_- I'm glad you love it! I love it too!!!_

**_Usagi the Mage_**- _I have granted your wish, o loyal one. (No cough drops for me, just regular day-to-day craziness!)_

_**Irukapooka**__**- **Yey! Reviewer doing happy dance!!!!! -claps along-_

**_thiswolflovesnoone_** -_I'll try!! I love Tsume too!_

**_Ms. Mug_**-_ Adrian is an olf friend, there'll be more on him later! Tsume is so OOC? I didn't think it was as bad as I made Sessy! As for my beta, I don't have one! I check all my own stuff.** I** beta others though. Check my bio page and you can find one!_

_**Anarya**- Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As you can see, I used your title!!!!!!!!! It is PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for your qusetions, you'll just have to read the rest to find out!!!!! But I'll tell you now that Praen is dead... -tear-_

**_Suaru_**_- Thank you for your suggestion, but I HAD to use Anarya's instead. But I'm glad you like my story!_

* * *

CH 4 

Tsume woke up to the sound of Toboe yelling. He jumped up, instantly awake. Everyone was awake, with the exception of a certain human female. Moon was gone.

'Tsume! She left! I can't believe it! I thought she was gonna let us go with her!" Toboe was upset. He had really liked Moon, and didn't wan her to be running around on her own. The fact that she was a wolf capable of taking care of herself didn't matter.

Kiba was trying to calm Toboe down. "Toboe, it's okay. If she didn't want us to go with her, then we won't."

"No! We had to go with her! Tsume, c'mon, you want to find her, don't you?"

Tsume just stood there, silent. He shouldn't feel this way. If she wanted to go alone, then she could. There was no reason for him to stop her.

_"Yes there is. You love her.'_

'I do not!'

_'Yes, you do.'_

'I don't!'

'You do' 

'I- why am I fighting with myself?'

_'How should I know? Anyways, your sanity isn't the issue here. You going to find Moon is.'_

'Why? Why should I go after her? She left. Didn't tell us or anything. Just left, as if she was hiding something. Why should I find her?'

_'Because you love her. That's the only reason you need.'_

'Why do you keep saying that? I don't love her!'

_'Ya know, this is getting kinda boring. So listen. You love her. Just admit it. You can figure out the reasons why later. She needs you. She can't do it alone.'_

'Do what? And why does she need me for it?'

_'Because she's chosen you. Why, I don't know.'_'Why?'

_'I can't through to you, can I? I'm not even going to try. All I'm gonna say is that she needs you. Go find her.'_

"Damnit. Why?'

No answer.

'God. I'm having an argument with myself. I'm goin' crazy. But why do I feel that it's true? Why do I feel that I have to find her?'

"Tsume? Hello? Earth to Tsume!"

Tsume focused to find Hige in front of him, waving a hand in his face.

He grabbed it and moved it away. "Get your hand the hell away from me."

Hige moved away. "At least you've finished spacing out. So, what do you wanna do about Moon? Do we go find her?

Tsume looked away. "I don't care. It's not like it matters to me where she goes."

Toboe and Kiba exchanged glances. They knew what was wrong with Tsume. Denial.

Suddenly, Hige noticed a strange smell. "Hey. Do ya smell that? It smells like a wolf!"

Tsume sniffed. His ambereyes hardened. "Yeah, it does. And it smells like it was just here."

Instantly, everyone started looking around them. Toboe couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing.

Tsume spun to face him. "What's so funny, runt?"

"You guys! I can't believe you only just noticed that smell! Oh god." He stopped to gasp in some air. "Don't you guys know who it is?"

Hige and Kiba shook their heads, Tsume just watched him.

"Moon! Moon is a wolf!"

Expressions: Oo

"Moon is a wolf?" Kiba asked, startled.

"Yes!"

Tsume reached out and grabbed Toboe by his shirt collar and lifted him right off the air, Toboe still laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Tsume questioned in a soft, deadly tone.

Toboe ignored the warning in his voice. "I thought you guys would find out sooner or later. And I thought Moon would tell you."

Tsume gave him a look, then dropped him and stalked away, like he always does.

Kiba helped Toboe up. "How did you know, Toboe? And why didn't you tell us?"

Toboe got serious. "I smelled her, that's it. But there's this real heavy scent of humans on her. It almost smothers out her wolf scent. And I didn't tell 'cause…well, I just thought that she would tell us, or that one of you would smell her too. And it didn't seem so important."

Kiba studied Toboe. "What if she's dangerous? She could have killed us."

Toboe flinched. "I… I didn't think about that… Oh, god, I'm so sorry!"

Hige smiled. "Hey, it's all good, Toboe. You just meant well."

"Yes, it's okay, Toboe. But what's with Tsume?"

The three wolves turned in the direction Tsume had gone. "I dunno," Toboe lied.

* * *

Tsume walked aimlessly, mind once again filled to the brim. 

"She's a wolf??? I can't believe it. And I could've had a chance with her. Do I want a chance with her??? I can't believe she's a wolf.'

His mind went in circles, over and over again. He kicked a rock. He had never believed in "love at first sight". But why did it feel that way?

He knew almost nothing about her. He knew she had secrets, secrets that had made her toss, turn, and moan when she had fainted.

But he had a feeling that that wouldn't matter. He plopped down on the hard ground, a very, very, very, _very_ rare look of vulnerability comingnh over him. 'Ah hell. Might as well admit it. I care for her. I'm not goin' to say I love her, but I do care. That's gotta be good enough for now.'

He picked himself, put on the badass mask again, and walked back to the others, still occasionally kicking a rock or two.

* * *

Hige was the first to notice Tsume coming back. He walked to meet him. He noticed the look on Tsume's face, a combination of resignation and annoyance. "So, we goin' after her?" he asked softly. 

Tsume nodded. "Okay." Hige left. Tsume had been waiting for Hige to make fun of him or something like that. He watched Hige change his pace to a run, and start talking and laughing with the others.

Sometimes, he got a feeling that Hige wasn't as dense as he acted.

* * *

I am so sorry this is short! I just wanted to hurry and get this part over with! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. CH 5

**Disclaimer- There is no owning of the Wolf's Rain here, but much owing of Moon and Adrian. **

* * *

**A/N- I KNOW this is very late, there is an explanation at the end of the CH.**

**A/N (2)- I'm a freakin' idiot! Do you realize how long I've had this CH written, but didn't post it up? I thought I already had! God, I'm stupid! Please, please, please forgive me!**

* * *

**CH 5**

Moon ran on and on, not wanting to stop. She was only a couple of days from Aelianas Forest. She wanted to get there fast, and search for Adrian. It was a large place, and it could take a while.

Besides, she wasn't sure if he was even there. All she had were the words of the old man at the last village she had visited, about a bright gold wolf who had raced through town, heading for the Forest.

She was positive it was Adrian. He was the only bright gold wolf she knew or had ever heard of. Poor Adrian always made a scene no matter what form he was in. That blond hair of his was too unusual for people to forget easily. Then you combine it to his alluring emerald eyes and his tall, muscular build, and it was impossible.

'Poor Adrian. Too handsome for his own good. I wonder if it's made his ego swell. I hope not. I loved that modest boy who was stunned every time a beautiful girl threw herself at him.'

Moon was dying of thirst. Really. All they would find was a skeleton and strands of white hair. She needed water.

'That's great. Tsume throws me in a creek and I have too much water, now there's nowhere to throw me in. I would actually enjoy being thrown in this time!'

* * *

She was right out side the Forest. She moved a little way from it so she wasn't very visible. 

'I'm finally here. Oh god. My throat hurts. I haven't eaten or drunk anything in about four days. Why'm I not dead yet? My head is killing me.'

She stood wobbling for a moment, then crashed to the ground.

* * *

She woke up late afternoon. And she wasn't where she remembered. She was surrounded by trees, and she was _cold_. It was evil how the desert was burning during the day, then got colder as more time went on in the day. 

She got up slowly and looked around. "Hey, Cow." She spun around. And there he was.

Tall, with shinning blond hair and stunning green eyes, his usual crooked smile on his lips.

Moon opened her mouth to say something, but realized she couldn't. So instead, she walked slowly to him, wondering if it was all just a dream. He walked toward her. She reached up and felt his hair, his cheek. He _was_ real. It was Adrian, and he was standing right in front of her.

She made a sound, then threw her arms around her. He hugged her tight, then laughed. The sound was deep, soft, different from what she remembered. She knew she was crying, but didn't care. She hadn't seen Adrian in ten years. Ten long years.

"Oh Moon, I never thought I would see you again, I thought you were dead."

She wanted to answer, wanted so badly to answer. All she could do was nod her head.

"Where's Praen? Is he with you? Anybody else with our pack?"

She looked up at him, shook her head. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Moon, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

She shook her head, and put a hand on her throat. Adrian understood immediately.

"No. Who did it? Was it that bastard? Was it Enan?"

She nodded, and pulled down the collar of her turtleneck. He let out a soft gasp at the sight of the long, puckered scar across her neck, from ear to ear.

He reached out a hand, and traced it slightly. She flinched a little. He drew back immediately. "Does it hurt? When did he do this?"

She shook her head, then lifted a finger.

"A year? A month?" She nodded at the first one. Adrian hugged her again, and she sighed, feeling safe in his arms.

"I'll kill him for you, Cow. I'll skin him alive, and leave his fur for the humans." She smiled at the old nickname, which he had given to her because when Praen was born, he couldn't pronounce "Moon", so had called her "Moo". She sobered though at what he said. She lifted a hand and felt his hair. His beautiful bold hair. It wasn't short anymore, but long. It came to about his shoulders. She pulled back, and lifted a strand of it. He smiled.

"I was too lazy to have someone cut it, and too scared to cut it myself."

She laughed, but the sound sent shivers down Adrian's spine. It was a strange noise, choked and airy.

He stared into her eyes, laughter gone from his. "I will get him back for you, Moon. Get him back for all the pain he's caused you, for us. Anyways, where's Praen?" She looked away. He let out a soft moan. "No. No, not Praen, not Praen." He sounded heartbroken. Praen had been as much of a brother to Adrian as he had been to Moon.

She couldn't comfort him with words, could only hug him again. She could see the shiny sheen of tears in his eyes, but knew he wouldn't cry. Even when he was younger, Adrian never cried. She didn't think it would be any different now.

And it wasn't. He didn't let out a single tear.

He pulled back. He led her to the fire, and they sat, talking about the last ten years. Or rather, Adrian talked about the last ten years, Moon just listened and nodded, a huge smile on her face the whole time.

* * *

A young man walked out of the little shack he had built. He and his wife had wanted to raise their children far away from the bad influences, and they were comfortable here, comfortable in the peace and quiet. 

He looked out to the setting sun, and gasped.

Four sleek wolf shapes raced across the plane, brightened and outlined by the red sun. He could see the different colored fur. There was a white one, a light brown one, and a dark brown one.

And there, in front of all the others, was a gray one, the color of stormy clouds.

He shivered when he saw it, it seemed to him a deity, something strong and untamed, out to claim something it considered wholly it's. There was a dangerous air around it, something he could sense from all the way there. He pitied whatever it was going after.

The man rushed back into his house and went to see his wife and children sound asleep.

He wondered about the wolves, they were supposed to be gone. He shrugged. As long as they didn't bother his family, he didn't care.

But he remembered the feeling he had gotten from the lead wolf, and watching over his family, he knew he would be the same way if they were taken from him.

* * *

Tsume ran without looking back. He knew the others could keep up. He had started this not worried at all, but slowly, all kinds of thoughts and images had crept into his brain. Thoughts and images of Moon, maybe hurt, maybe killed. 

It spurred him on, giving him the energy to go faster and faster. And it had boiled inside of him, until he was ready to kill the person his mind had convinced him that had hurt Moon.

In his heart he knew she was okay, but his mind obviously hadn't gotten the message. His mind was telling him that somebody had hurt Moon, or much worse. His mind was telling him that there was no way that Moon could have gotten anywhere without some kind of trouble. She was too beautiful for men to not notice her.

His heart was telling him that he was an idiot for listening to his mind.

* * *

So here it finally, CH 5. I am so sorry that this has been so late! 


End file.
